Ocean Gypsy
by Angel of Beauty
Summary: Sequel to Oceanborn. Four centuries after Titiana´s death she comes back as a werewolf with a special gift. She meets Dracula once more but what if all her memories had been erased? 3rd chapter ´The Gift of Life´ up! Done with 3 parts.
1. The Werewolf

**Ocean Gypsy**

1. The Werewolf

The night was cool and windy. Transylvania was quiet. Everyone was asleep and safe in their beds except of one: me. My curse had reached me a few days after I had turned 21. This curse included being one of the most feared creatures in the world. I got bitten by such a monster. As its teeth pierced my skin I could feel something change inside me. It seemed as if an old instinct was rekindled then. An instinct that had rested inside me for centuries and finally broke free. That was the day I became a werewolf.

It had been full moon of course and my parents had sat beside my bed the whole time. Every woman who got ever bitten died during her first transformation.

I can still remember the screaming of my mother as she watched my skin become furry. I had tried everything to convince them to leave me alone but to no avail. No matter what they would stay.

The transformation wasn´t like I had expected. It was far worse. The pain was unbearable. I could feel every muscle cramp and expand to at least double size. On several places my skin was torn open and the sight of light fur came to show. My face turned into the one of a beast. Claws broke through the skin of my fingers and feet. This torment didn´t last long but it seemed like an eternity.

My brother had been the first to know what had happened to me. He had told me that I would have no control of what I was doing while I´m a werewolf. There would be no chance to become human again, he had said.

It didn´t only surprise me that everything of what he had said turned into the opposite. I knew all to well what I was doing after transforming.

So I tried to walk over to the corner where my parents were standing. But their fear was bigger than their faith in me. Never I would be able to hurt them but just as wolves I was mute at that moment. That was when my gazed travelled down my own body. The fur I expected to be black was white! It was almost a pure white and matched with my human form. I had blond hair so I just thought that was the reason for the light fur.

After the full moon when I had been able to turn back into a person I was abandoned. My parents threw me out of their house. Soon the whole village was against me. Everyone who saw me would either start panicking and run for dear life or threw words and stones at me.

That made me escape this village. Again it was a full moon. And I stumbled upon a dark castle, almost hidden in the icy mountains...

* * *

Just as promised, here´s the sequel. I know it´s short but the following chapters will get longer. Did you like it so far? Please let me know with a click on the purple button in the left corner ;) 


	2. The Vampire

2. The Vampire

Almost with ease I raced through bushes. Over rocks, stones, fallen trees, no matter what. The people from my village had haunted me out of their home. Now I needed to find a place to stay. I was tired of being hated and feared. I was no monster!

The worst thing about Transylvania was the fact that the weather was always bad. It was was either rainy, foggy, snowing or damn cold. This night it seemed to be just everything! My white fur was already soaked from the snowy rain and my vision was blurred by it. I could hardly recognize a huge building in the dark. Surrounded by rocks (or better made of rocks, as it seemed) the towers, sharp like razors, pierced the sky. I stalked through a river that passed the mysterious building on one side and climbed up the mountains. The now recognizable castle wasn´t far away.

Arriving on top of the mountain it was right in front of me. Not a moment I wasted on the thought that someone might have lived in there, so lost it looked. Then I noticed a door leading to the inside. It was hidden in the shadows and barely to see. With a bit use of strength I shattered the wooden door and entered.

Inside the castle _looked_ just as it did from the outside: cold and lonely. But to my surprise it _wasn´t_ really cold in there.

Torches, made up of skeletons, lit up the huge hallway I was in. I shook the water out of my fur like dogs usually do. The only thing I had no control over was transforming itself. I couldn´t decide whether it would be good to change in a werewolf. I just did. Never I understood the true meaning of my curse. How did it all begin? It couldn´t be just an accident of nature. And if yes, then why did it happen to me?

While thinking about all the questions that were spinning in my head I made my way up into the first tower. I still hoped that nobody lived there. Nobody would ever want that.

As I arrived in a dark room I let my gaze travel over all the machines that were there. It was obviously an old laboraty. On top of that it looked so scary that I nearly tiptoed through the room. I could feel that something was wrong there. Someone was in this place and this one had to be at least as scary as the whole castle. After some time I could see the shape of a dark figure in one corner. I still hoped the thing hadn´t noticed me yet but as I had walked closer, too close I bet, the figure turned around. In fright I took several steps backwards.

This couldn´t be a human being. It was a monster! His dark features created an expression full of anger. Before I had the chance to do anything the already inhuman thing turned into a giant beast with wings, dark fur, claws and fangs. Never before in my life I had been so scared.

A clawed hand reached forward and grabbed me by my throat. I could hardly breathe and only hope that he would make my death not painful.

He lifted me up and threw me into one of the machines. My ribs felt numb after that and I wasn´t sure whether they were broken. Within seconds he had flown over to me and lifted me up once more. Then he pushed me against a wall very hardly. Now my head also hurt and my vision seemed like clouded. I had to do something. I couldn´t understand yet what he really was and why he was doing this to me but I had to defend myself. Clawing wildly all over his chest I spilled his dark blood on the lab floor.

I could see his wings getting smaller and him turning back slowly into a different form. So the scratching had really showed success.

By then a huge shattered window appeared in my sight. I hadn´t noticed it before but it showed the full moon covered with black clouds.

His fur and all the beast features disappeared within seconds, as did my white fur. I eyed him, now looking like a normal man, a bit closer. His skin was pale and made a good contrast to two golden loop earrings. His clothes and hair were both black. His breath came out in white clouds and it was obvious that he was exhaused. Under his black jacket a torn chest rose and fell while he was panting.

I whimpered slightly from all the pain he had caused me. Instinctively I laid my head down on his shoulder while he rested his hands on the wall. Exhaused from the fight I was glad that he let me stay there, although he hadn´t looked at my true face once.

But as the strength had returned to his body he grabbed me forcefully around my waist and threw me more than four meteres awy from him into a machine.

After that he finally turned his gaze towards my broken form between the metal. Moaning and whimpering I dared to open my eyes and looked up at him. His eyes were a deep brown but turned into a piercing blue as he seemed to finally realize that I was a woman. Trembling I sat up a little and heard him hiss with a harsh voice: "You´ll be of great use for me!"


	3. The Gift of Life

3. The Gift of Life

"Igor, take her to the machine over there! We´ll start another try!", the man in black ordered. A creature, much smaller than he was, rushed over to me and pulled me out of the metal I had been thrown into. Wincing at the pain he carried me over to a table-like instrument.

The creature looked like already dead. His white hair hung in thin strands into the yellow skin of his face.

I watched him chain me down to it at my wrists and ankles. The chains were like ropes made of metal and slowly lifted me into the air. I couldn´t feel the table under my body anymore. All that held me were the chains. In pain and panic I struggled to get free but I was far too weak to regain my freedom. I closed my eyes as the chains twisted and brought my body into a painful position. A sound of something tearing made me cry out.

My upper and lower part of my body were forced into opposite directions and tore the tender skin of my waist. But that wasn´t enough. More and more the chains twisted and ripped my skin open. Blood stained my shirt and the floor under me. The pain was unbearable. Why couldn´t I just bleed to death and the pain have an end? Why could my body stand this torture without losing consciousness?

"Enough!", the powerful voice of the man in black echoed through the dark lab. With that the chains lost hold of me. I fell three meteres down and landed on the ground with a cracking sound coming from my ribs.

I could barely see the man walking over to me through my tears. With almost disgust he looked down at me and commanded his servant to check how much power he had gotten out of me. With a kick he rolled me over on my back. I looked up at the man, my eyes widened in fright and pain. All of sudded his expression changed. "Titiana?"

His face that had shown this anger once was now full of confusion. He bent down, placing his hands under my arms, and lifted me up.

I wanted to struggle but I was still far too weak. I had to watch him lift me into his arms and hold me close to him. Like a doll or something he held me and I didn´t know why. I didn´t even know him. At this time I didn´t understand what that meant but I was soon to find out.

The man probably didn´t care that I was staining him with my blood and still he held me like a baby.

Burying his face in my hair he softly whispered: "I´m sorry. Please, forgive me, Titiana." That was the second time he had said my name. I didn´t no from where he knew it but that barely mattered to me. I was hardly able to think from the pain.

"This mortal is special and has much powers but not enough to let the children live for more than two days!", I heard the ugly servant shout. But the vampire didn´t care. He loosened the grip on me a little and looked into my eyes. With one hand he stroked my cheek while his other supported my back. My wounds started to heal by a kind of magic.

By then I felt strong enough to ask the question that burnt in my mind for too long, though my voice was shaking: "Who-who are you?"

The man shook his head. "No... This can´t be... Titiana, don´t you remember me? And what we had?" A look of pure sadness appeared on his face. I didn´t know what to say. I remembered everything of my life. He probably thought I was someone else. But how did he find out my name?

I just looked at him with disbelief. "What..." I didn´t say anything more.

He picked me up bridal style and looked once more closely at my face. "It has to be you. Nobody else has such eyes!", he spoke this softly but soon it turned into anger. "Why are you doing this to me!? Longer than four centuries I have waited! I have hoped for you to come back to me and to give my life a sense again! And now death finally brought you back and you don´t remember!"

His screaming scared me so much that I had closed my eyes while he did. As I opened them again he looked so pained. Tears streamed down his face. Slowly he started to walk, carrying my in his arms.

"You´ll stay here and be mine. You won´t leave this castle anymore. I won´t lose you again." But my soul already left my body. The wounds had been too much and death called for me again. Perhaps I never was his love. But I feel his pain and guilt all the same. I have reminded him of love again. And that´s all that counts.


End file.
